dungeon_selectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Council
"The Council" '''is the 7th episode of Dungeon Select and the 2nd episode of Chapter 2. The party ventures to the tomb where Medjurn got sent to and stumble onto a secret that could have world ending consequences... Summary Part 1 The party wakes up and Nakul realises Rhokul isn't in the room with him anymore, when Nakul rushes out of the door he spots Rhokul and he says that he can not leave the upstairs area as there are people downstairs that he thinks are sent to get him. The party leaves the Inn through the normal entrance and Rhokul accompanied by Ashtaranu and Lozan climb out the window and leave town by some roof hopping. The people looking for Rhokul are wearing black leather armour and black and green hoods. They seem to be following the party and by some clever use of magic the party manages to dismantle a confrontation with them before leaving the town. The Mummies On their way to the Oasis the party undergoes an ambush by a group of mummies. Three mummies claw their way out of the sand under the party. Ashtaranu uses his mystic powers to grow into the size of a large creature and jams his daggers into one of the mummies. Lozan shoots one of the mummies with two arrows and strikes true with both arrows. Aktanis throws one of her handaxes and strikes the mummy closest to her. Kiseran holds her action until one enters her range. One of the mummies manages to frighten Kiseran and another mummy tries to attack Aktanis but fails. Nakul slams one of the mummies with his maul. Tramaris closes the round by casting Witch Bolt at two of the mummies. Ash jams his daggers into the torso of one of the mummies again followed by Lozan sniping one of the mummies in the head. Aktanis nearly cuts at the mummy in front of her and nearly cuts his head off, but it hangs on by a thread. Kiseran shoots a crossbow bolt at the mummy that frightens her. The mummy near Ash hits him with his Rotting Fist. Nakul hits 2 of the mummies with his Lightning Breath, causing the mummies to look pretty rough. Tramaris closes the round again by keeping the Witch Bolt going, killing one of the mummies. Ash opens up the third round by once again stabbing two of his daggers into the torso of the mummy in front of him, Lozan fires another shot at the mummy he hunters marked, killing the mummy. Aktanis finishes off the final mummy by chopping it in half. Aktanis starts digging around for the handaxe she threw at the mummy but isn't able to recover it. Rhokul didn't aid the party in this fight as he kept going towards the oasis. The Oasis The party finds Rhokul again at the oasis and they take their time to work out the puzzle with the obelisks at this oasis, and eventually figure out that a big dune in the distance is an illusion covering up the entrance to the tomb they were looking for. The entrance to this tomb leads into a sandstone room decorated with beautiful murals of gems and paint and stoneworking. The room also smells like herbs and spices, almost as if people still tend to this room to this day. The party sees 10 sarcophagi representing each of the colours of Dragonborn: Black, Blue, Brass, Bronze, Copper, Gold, Green, Red, Silver and White. Behind this is a drawing on the wall combining all 10 of those colours to form one massive dragon of some sorts. 5 of the 10 colored sections on this drawing shine bright, and their corresponding sarcophagi shine as well, the Brass, Copper, Green, Gold and White ones. Rhokul opens the white sarcophagus and uncovers the shriveled, dried up body of Medjurn. The other sarcophagi that shine are also filled with dragonborn. When removing the corpses the shine disappears. Part 2 Rhokul takes Medjurn's posessions off his corpse and finds a note that says: " '''I was in way over my head, do not trust Rayson, he is up to something. It has to do with an ancient legend, he needs a species of each color dragonborn to unleash the evil that lies under this tomb. I should not have gone in alone. Rayson is part of an order, an organisation, they call themselves Raskil’s Council. The council consists of 10 members, one for each color dragonborn. Rayson is one of them, he got me here, he played me, I am not getting out alive, Promise you stop Rayson and his order, it is my dying wish. Rhokul, Mokin, You have been the best friends I could wish for. Find allies, you can not do this alone. '' ''Rhokul, it is important that you disappear, either leave Port Sarim or disguise yourself as someone else, they are looking for a red dragonborn, watch yourself. Do not share my fate." The party ventures back to Port Sa'rim and find Mokin Dragonrend, they inform him of what happened to Medjurn and they make a plan: To break in to Rayson's office and home, to find whatever traces they can about this council. Featured Characters The Party * Kiseran Duadhe * Aktanis * Tramaris * Lozan Ariztar * Ashtaranu Gotar * Nakul Sparkbolt Recurring * Rhokul * Mokin Dragonrend Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__